Breakfast for Mom
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth, Christine and Hank prepare breakfast for Brennan on Mother's Day.
This story takes place in the future.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

It was supposed to be a partly cloudy day, at least that's what had been forecasted the previous evening, but when Booth woke up early that morning it was raining. Disappointed, he turned on the TV and found out that some jet stream had shifted or something like that and the area might get rain for most of the day. Silently cursing his luck, he turned off the television and walked into the kitchen where he started to make his pancake batter. Once he was ready, he woke his children and waited for them to leave their bedrooms in their robes. "Okay let's be quiet. Last year we made too much noise and Mommy woke up before she was supposed to."

Glaring at her little brother, Christine placed her hands on her hips. "Hank dropped the plates last year and broke two of them."

His lips pursed, Hank glared back. "Hey it was an accident."

As fast as he could, Booth placed his hands over their mouths. "Quiet you two. Didn't I just say we had to be quiet?"

Quickly nodding their head, Christine and Hank stared at their father. Satisfied, Booth moved his hands away. "Honestly, I don't know why you two argue all the time. I've never seen anyone bicker as much as you two do. Why can't you be like your mother and me? We hardly ever argue."

Christine debated whether or not to respond to that statement and realized that might be a mistake of epic proportions. She might be sixteen years old, but she wasn't stupid. Following him into the kitchen, she started to set the table while Hank grabbed the step stool and placed it in front of the counter where Booth's griddle was warming up. Whispering rather loudly, Hank reminded his father. "Don't forget the flowers, Daddy. I don't see them." With that complaint voiced he picked up a ladle and scooped up some of the batter from the waiting bowl and dropped it on the griddle, satisfied when he started to see the batter bubble.

Unable to keep from rolling her eyes, Christine grabbed the juice glasses from the counter and carried them to the table. "They're in the living room on the coffee table, Genius."

Before insults started to fly, Booth whispered to each child. "If you two don't stop sniping at each other I . . . I'm going to banish you to your rooms and Mommy and me are going to eat breakfast by ourselves . . . you guys can eat a cold Pop Tart for all I care."

His dislike of cold pastry legendary, Hank glared at his sister and turned back to the griddle turning over the pancake and making sure it wasn't burned.

Blessed quiet now descended the kitchen and Booth started to cook the bacon and make the toast. Once the pancakes were made, the toast buttered, the bacon piled high on a plate, Booth placed the dirty dishes and pan in the dishwasher, wiped down the counter, carried the vase of flowers over to the kitchen table and set it in the center. "Okay. Go get your gifts and meet me in front of the bedroom. Do it quietly and don't wake up Mommy yet."

Scurrying down the hallway, Christine and Hank retrieved their presents and waited patiently for their father to appear. Booth had to grab an umbrella, go out to the SUV and retrieve his present from the trunk. Pleased that Brennan hadn't found her gift that year, Booth carried it into the house and met his children in the hallway. "Okay you two, no squabbling like last year. Christine won the coin toss and she gets to give her present first . . . Got that Hank?"

His tongue quickly darting out and back in to his mouth while he was facing his sister, Hank finally turned to look at his father. "I know Daddy. Next year I get to go first."

Booth chose to ignore the tongue issue and patted Christine's shoulder. "You're six years older than he is Honey. Just ignore it."

Coldly, Christine glanced at her brother and then back at her father. "It's hard to do Dad, but I will do it for your sake."

Amused, Booth pulled his lips between his teeth and glanced at his present. Once he was sure he wasn't going to laugh, he nodded his head. "Thank you Honey." Now that his kids were prepared, Booth slid the bedroom door open and entered the bedroom only to find the bedroom empty. The bathroom door closed, Booth sat down on the bed and waited. The kids moved over to the chair next to the closet and under the watchful eye of their father, Christine sat on the chair and Hank sat on the floor.

After ten minutes passed, the bathroom door opened and Brennan exited dressed in a flowery robe and her wet hair in a towel. "What's this?"

Scrambling over towards their mother, Christine thrust her present at Brennan. "Happy Mother's Day Mom."

As her mother took the present, Hank lost his patience and pushed his present at his mother. "Okay, I have one too."

Furious, Christine turned to look at her brother. "She has to open mine first, you idiot."

"Christine!" A little exasperated, Brennan held both presents in her hand. "We do not call people idiots. I'm pretty sure I've told you that before."

Annoyed, Christine crossed her arms against her breasts. "He was supposed to wait until you opened my present Mother. Honestly, he's such a baby."

Horrified, Hank turned to look at his sister. "Hey, I am not a baby."

Before bedlam ensued, Brennan placed the presents on the chair and placed her hands on their shoulders. "Thank you for the lovely presents. I will open them after we eat breakfast . . . I don't know why you two argue all the time. Your father and I never raise our voices or argue. You should try to emulate us."

Christine and Hank knew that if they countered what she'd said that their parents would become indignant and lecture them and let's face it that was a losing battle. "Yes Mother, we really should." Her hand on Hank's arm, Christine smiled. "We have breakfast ready for you."

Surprised that Christine had chosen to apologize, well sort of, Booth stood up. "Okay you two go to the kitchen and we'll let your Mom do something with her hair and follow you there. Do not start eating until we get there Hank . . . I mean it."

Rushing from the room, Christine closed the door behind her and she and Hank hurried down the hallway into the kitchen. As he settled on his chair, Hank grabbed a piece of toast, folded some bacon in it and paused before taking a bite. "You do know they're going to be late like they always are."

Amused, Christine ruffled his hair and made her own bacon sandwich. "That's okay. It's all part of Mother's Day."

While their children waited for them, Booth and Brennan sat down on the edge of the bed and Booth handed her his present. "I hope you like it."

Tearing the lovely silver paper from the package, Brennan found a small box. The silver box matched the gift paper and was quite pretty. With a quick glance at her husband, she opened it and found a white gold necklace with a fresh water pearl resting in the bottom of an open heart pendant. The heart contained several tiny diamonds along one side. "Booth this is very beautiful."

"Just like you." Removing the towel from her hair, Booth tossed it towards the bathroom. "You're so beautiful it just amazes me sometimes."

Filled with love for her spouse, Brennan placed the necklace around her neck, leaned over and kissed him.

Their kiss long and passionate, Booth finally separated from her. "Your pancakes are getting cold and the kids are waiting."

Her lips lingering near his, Brennan whispered. "Tonight, I'm going to show you just how much I love you and your present."

"I can't wait Bones." His eyes gleaming, Booth leaned forward to kiss her once more when he heard a distant voice call out to them.

 _We're going to start eating now!_

Laughing, Booth stood up. "Okay Mommy, let's go before the kids eat everything."

Brennan allowed Booth to pull her up to her feet. "We could always eat Pop Tarts. I bought those strawberry ones you love so much."

Pulling her towards the door, Booth muttered. "Don't tempt me, woman."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Happy Mother's Day to all of you wonderful mothers out there. I hope you have a lovely day. Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


End file.
